kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:SherKH/Archivo2
Estos son mensajes archivados, si quieres dejarme un nuevo mensaje hazlo en mi discusión. Sobre la categoria Perdon por no responder antes, vi la categoria que borrastes, la verdad que yo no la habia creado ya estaba hecha pero sin formato, lo unico que hice fue darle el formato xD, ya me habia fijado de la otra categoria y crei que era algun error o algo parecido por eso no toque nada ni modifique nada. Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:08 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta: Como Puedo subir imagenes al Wiki??? [[Usuario:Luis Fer|'Luis Fer']] - [[Usuario Discusión:Luis Fer|'No me iré jamás!!!']] 18:02 10 feb 2012 (UTC) em vale disculpa os ayudo mucho? Fauces 300 18:25 11 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 vale gracias oye saves si habra alguna pelicula o anime de KH? Fauces 300 20:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 en vale pero como edito entonces? Fauces 300 18:55 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 em vale no estaras enfadado conmigo? Fauces 300 19:39 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 yo no lo hize queriendo solo lo hize k eran cosas k os faltavan entonces cuando cree un nuevo articulo como lo hago?Fauces 300 19:54 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 pero¡¿ traducirlo de la wiki inglesa no seria lo mismo k copiar de otra wiki? Fauces 300 20:04 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Osea k puedo copiar de wiki inglesa? Vale ^^Fauces 300 20:39 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 em vale aver sy llega la wiki a lo mas alto ^^Fauces 300 20:47 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Hola SheCar, solo quería decirte que las imagenes de Ansem las encontre en Google Imagenes poniendo Ansem Seeker of Darkness, ya que los ingleses ponen de todo x) , bueno pues solo queria responder tu pregunta =P.Migueeee 14:14 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Tengo una prgunta, veras voy ha hacer un artículo y me gustaría saber si la información la puedo traducir de la KH Wiki Inglesa. Migueeee 22:08 24 feb 2012 (UTC) PD:Responde lo antes posible D; Migueeee 22:34 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Articulo Repetido Hola Sher tanto tiempo como te va? bueno para que desviarme del tema acabo de encontrar una pagina repetida la del mundo Castillo Disney que también se encuentra como Castillo de Disney yo sugiero eliminar Castillo de Disney ya que está más incompleta. Bueno eso es todo gracias por la atención! :D Saludos. Fracfryky 00:50 16 feb 2012 (UTC) quiero ser como tu burocrata hare lo que sea acabare con el vandalismo y hare muchas ediciones y te prometo dar una exclusiva de kh 3d por favor me encanta khJosiko4ever 19:42 16 feb 2012 (UTC) te pido perdon pero ees que soy nuevo y como todavia no se como va todo estaba probando como añadir cosas por eso e añadio esas solo para probar pero tranqilo qe lo borrare enseguidaJosiko4ever 20:11 16 feb 2012 (UTC) KH 358 Hola he visto que estas jugando el KH 358 en modo historia, cualquier duda me la puedes consultar yo me di vuelta ese juego y venci a todos los enemigos y desbloquee todos los persos, puedes consultarme cualquier duda o si quieres alguna estrategia jeje Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:19 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola estoy encantado de pertenecer a esta wiki y gracias por ser tan amable ¿podrías decirme si hay algun artículo que necesita ser ampliado o alguna página que haya que crear? Tengo todos los juegos y lo sé todo sobre Kingdom Hearts.Joshbox 17:40 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Acabo de hacer una edición en Axel ¿puedes decirme si lo he hecho bien? si no es correcto o lo ves mal lo corrijo.Joshbox 18:26 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Buenas Shecar como ves estoy aportando todo lo que puedo ¿quieres que edite o cree algo en especial?Joshbox 15:16 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Categorias Sher, pasa una cosa rara con los enlaces a las categorias. Sabes que al final de cada página aparecen tres páginas relacionadas, pues las imagenes aparecen aplastadas, miralo, y veras k mal queda vale me ha quedado claro, gracias Sher Ivaparmar 18:11 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Me encanta el trabajo que estas haciendo. La portada y las diapositivas geniales :P Para el puesto de admin, nombraria al que mas ediciones tiene como desempate, a no ser que se repitan las votaciones con solo los 2 candidatos y salga un vencedor PaS NaS 19:43 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Votaciones para admin Sher, al final, se repetirán las votaciones? Es que Joshbox ha votado por Seicer para desempatar Ivaparmar 08:50 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Vale No pasa nada, ya votaré otra vez. Una cosa, he hablado con fauces por el chat y me ha dicho que podriamos cambiar las imagenes de los logros por unas k tuvieran que ver con KH como otras wikis que los tienen con relacion al tema de su wiki. Weno si quieres saber mas ideas mira en mi discusión lo k ha puesto fauces. Otra cosa, estamos ya en marzo, así que tendrias k cambiar el artículo destacado, pero no lo hagas hoy, hazlo mañana, ya te diré porque. Weno Dew ;) Ivaparmar 16:11 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Artículo Repetido Hola Sher tanto tiempo, bueno primero muy buen trabajo que haz hecho en la página principal del Wiki y el nuevo diseño bueno ahora te diré Kh2Riku a creado una página que está repetida Wonder Meow, el creó una pagina que se llama "Wandanyan" bueno y he propuesto su borrado. eso es todo saludos! Fracfryky 15:30 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Problema Urgente Ayuda Sher Hola sher siento molestarte con esta mala noticia, un vandalo de wikis nos esta atacando le diria el "Vandalo con deseos de Hentai", esta destrozando los articulos debemos hacer algo ya (yo diria bloquearlo porque estos vandalos no hacen caso a las advertencias y seria gastar teclado tratando de cambiarles) aqui te dejo lo que ha estado haciendo http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/181.1.79.58 , por favor responde lo antes posible. Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:04 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ayudando con los ploblemas estoy borrando los bocabularios in apropiados que pusieron los bandalos ~kh2riku~ Hola SheCarPar, soy SilverSora. Bueno nada te escribia para saber como hacer esos cuadros con mi personaje, si no sabes a qe me refiero es el cuadro en tu perfil esta la imagen de Sora qe dice jugando y demas. Era para eso, espero no haberte molestado y espero tu respuesta :) grasia por tu ayuda grasias a ti y a Fracfryky e logrado estar en el puesto 15 ~Usuario:Kh2riku~ hablando de las imagenes grasias por ofrecerte, ademas te dijo que me sorprendas con la imagenes o imagen que me queres poner plantillas de mundo ya veo k las has cambiado? k rapidez una cosa, al igual k con los personajes, se pones primero la imagen del ultimo kh. POr ejemplo: en el coliseo ponemos primero la imagen del BBS no la del 1 porque es la ultima imagen del mundo no? Dew! Iván 11:33 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Sher, he subido imagenes del coliseo k ya estaban pero se ven mejor, perdón, vas a tener k borrar las repes, no lo volveré a hacer :( Dew! Iván 12:00 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola!!! ,shecarfar ¿porque he hecho una edicion y algo que he escrito se ha puesto de color negro? 19:51 5 mar 2012 (UTC)Belusaku~~belusaku19:51 5 mar 2012 (UTC)Belusaku~~ No se si se firma asi ,ya que pone 4 virguillas. perdona es que en la forma final ... espada la e no sale en azul y otra cosa :en subir de nivel pone (matar)creo que quedaria mejor derrotar no? perdona:como se agrega una imagen en modo fuentes? buenas Buenas! lamento molestarte tanto, es que mi hermano me ha cogido mi cuenta de wikia y se ha puesto a editar y es muy peque y no sabe muy bien como hacerlo, pero no te preocupes que yo le enseñare a subir imagenes, los codigos, etc... y la verdad es que no tenia ni idea que estaba editando aqui xD, bueno como dije antes lo siento mucho y hare que se aprenda bien los formatos Belusaku~~ 22:27 5 mar 2012 (UTC)Belusaku Gracias Sher Bueno yo creo que ahora que lees esto sabes de que se trata bueno, si te quiero dar las gracias por darnos la opción y oportunidad de ser adm. con Seicer bueno muchas gracias espero que te quede muy claro ajajaja :D bueno y te queria hacer una consulta ajaja cosa que hace tiempo que no te hacia parece bueno ahora que soy adm. puedes ver que he editado algunas cosas del menu y logo y queria saber si hay un manual nose para adm. o si sabes como crear plantillas y como editar plantillas ya Hechas bueno eso es todo, Nos Vemos! :D Fracfryky 02:29 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Nueva pagina de votos Hola sher a petición popular me tome la molestia de iniciar el "Usuario del mes" proyecto pensado por Frac y Yo, espero que sea de tu agrado y si ves algún error puedes arreglarlo. Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 22:35 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Duda Hola, bueno primero gracias por participar, bueno es que lo que pasa es que en el menu cierto que estaba escrito El mejor usuario del mes... bueno cuando uno apretaba el enlace no salia nada, bueno la pagina en blanco, entonces cree esa pagina y le puse el link para que fueran a la pagina que tiene el mismo nombre pero que tiene las votaciones, bueno no se si podrás ayudarme con una redireccion de pagina o lo que pienses mejor. Fracfryky 18:18 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Sher hazlo, si es mejor siempre hazlo Fracfryky 18:40 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias por tu ayuda Gracias sher por deshacer el vandalismo se ve que no estaba en ese momento XD. Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:15 11 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿COMO COLOCAR VIDEOS? COMO YA TE AS DADO CUENTA EN EL TITULO NESECITO SAVER COMO PONER VIDEOS ACA ~kh2riku~ Brykk 01:26 12 mar 2012 (UTC)hola soy brykk el nuevo como ves eh editado a roxas y a saix sabes tu perfil me gusta me encantan las imagenes que suves No registrado El user no registrado k ha editado ursula y otros he sido yo, k edite sin poner mi usuario, ho sento molt :( Dew! Iván 12:03 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ayudarme a crear la firma XD Saludos 19:42 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Las fotos de kairi, naminé y aqua No las utilices, es que eran para mi perfil vale Dew! Iván 15:49 14 mar 2012 (UTC) menudo exito an tenido esas fotos k subieron de aqua kairi y namine todo el mundo las tienen en su pagina de usuario XD menudo exito de fotos XD Fauces 300 19:54 14 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Foro Hola Sher, como estas? al fin descanso en el fin de semana por fin bueno para que te quito más tiempo quería hablarte del Foro del Wiki estaba viendo que estaba en des uso ese foro y lo he estado editando de apoco, y me gustaría que me dieras una mano o no se xD bueno espero que te pasees por la página del Foro y veas que plantillas nuevas hay que crear o que hay que sacar y lo hacemos ok :D Fracfryky 04:58 17 mar 2012 (UTC) xD Bueno gracias por responder con ganas de ayudar! bueno los foros son esos en donde un usuario hace una pregunta y los otros users le responden con lo que ellos saben, bueno si te quieres guiar viendo otros foros hazlo para que veas como son, bueno igual gracias por ayudar! Fracfryky 16:49 17 mar 2012 (UTC)''' ' Sher una pregunta saves si el pack de japon de la 3DS con el 3D dream drop distance,el 358/2 Days y el Re:coded sadra de japon el pack ese? espero k si Frack dice k cree k no saldra Fauces 300 18:11 19 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Espero k salga sino seria mucho morro -.- ademas creo k si puede salir x el 10 aniversario del juego y otros ack de 3DS salieron de japon xk este no? a el juego sale en julio el 27 creo Fauces 300 18:42 19 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Dinero? k tonteria con lo facil k es entrar y cojerla sin pagar XDD a x cierto lo del concurso me e presentado voy a hacer al gato rison Fauces 300 18:50 19 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Hola Sher, cuanto tiempo ehh? He visto tu página en del corazón y está muy bien, pero creia que no ibas a hacer el editor estrella jaja Dew! Iván 19:21 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Vandalo Ya le bloquee dos veces y lo seguire bloqueando hasta que me aburra o se canse, borra siempre las mismas paginas y creo que tiene algo contra ti porque borro tu articulo dos veces. Saludos 23:29 22 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Como editar mi firma de discusion? Master sher XD ayudame dime como edito mi firma para hacerla como la tuya Alvar el amo 15:59 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Unapregunta Sher xemnas se parece fisicamente a terra pero el Sincorazon de Xehanot es fisicamente igual k terra o es fisicamente el maestro Xehanort de Joven? en muchas aginas dicen k el sincorazon tiene la apariencia de Xehanort e Joven Fauces 300 07:58 25 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Sher el 3d sale en europa el 27 de Junio? =D en una pagina pone k la tienda francesa de square enix lo ficho para el 27 de junio Fauces 300 15:49 26 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300